


a fox and a heroine

by Birdschach



Series: a fox and a heroine [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “Ho! Selkie, Kitsune Raised In Another World!” Ophelia calls out, to her playful comrade. “What brings you into the woods surrounding our Secret Haven on this fine day?”“Hm? Ophelia? I just came out here to play!” Selkie says, as if that's the only possible answer. “What was all that stuff after my name? You can just call me Selkie, you know!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge for March, Fantasy. This is definitely a crack ship, but once I thought of it I couldn't resist! I hope someone enjoys it!

“Ho! Selkie, Kitsune Raised In Another World!” Ophelia calls out, to her playful comrade. “What brings you into the woods surrounding our Secret Haven on this fine day?”

“Hm? Ophelia? I just came out here to play!” Selkie says, as if that's the only possible answer. “What was all that stuff after my name? You can just call me Selkie, you know!”

“I could do no such thing! At least, not for a proper greeting! You should know, I am Ophelia Dusk, a Chosen Heroine!” Ophelia says, “I've watched you out here countless times, while searching for crystals and other reagents.”

“Oh, you're out here looking for rocks?” Selkie asks, her ear twitching in curiosity. “I'm pretty good at that!”

“Ophelia Dusk does not seek out mere rocks! I use my heightened perception to divine the locations of empowered crystals!” Ophelia corrects the Kitsune. “These magical stones have limitless applications!”

“Oh, wow, really!?” Selkie asks, suddenly excited by the prospect. “So, if I help you find some, will you tell me more about them? Ooh, or show me what they do? This seems like a really fun game!”

“It’s no game, these crystals are important!” Ophelia says, pouting. “But, I’d welcome your assistance! After all, a Kitsune likely has all sorts of perception I couldn’t ever hope to replicate through magic!”

“Yay! This is gonna be fun!”

~X~

So, the Kitsune and the Chosen Heroine join forces, scouring the woods of the Deeprealms for any sort of gem or stone that Ophelia could use. Each and every time Selkie found one, she would celebrate, and rush over to Ophelia, eager to see what it could do.

“This one can pierce through the veil surrounding us, revealing the true nature of the universe!”

“This one can produce a calming aura, relieving stress if you hold it!”

“That one is a focal point, to guide one’s thoughts during meditations upon the stars!”

The list went on and on, with each gem Selkie found containing some fantastic property. (Though, most of the properties were attainable through nothing more than simple focus) Selkie quickly decided she loved this game, of finding crystals and bringing them to Ophelia to hear what fantastical powers she found in them. Of course, Selkie didn’t care overly much about the gems themselves, it was just a delight searching for them and hearing about them! The two carry on for hours, until whatever strange property that grants the Deeprealm light during the day begins to fade. 

“I suppose it is nearly time for us to head back! You really are a natural at seeking out imbued gemstones, Selkie! Perhaps I should call you Selkie, Hunter of Crystals!” Ophelia says, giggling softly as they make their way back to the castle. “I mean, if you’d like that, of course.”

“Yeah! Hunter of Crystals sounds fun, I like it!” Selkie exclaims, practically bouncing even after all the searching she’s done. “Does that mean you’ll wanna do this again sometime? That’d be great, I love spending time with you!”

For some reason, that simple comment brings a blush to Ophelia’s face. Why is she thrilled by Selkie saying something so friendly? Come to think of it, Ophelia was excited by more than just the crystals the Kitsune brought her throughout the day. There was something in the eager, excited look in her face. In the way Selkie listened to her, thoughtfully taking in each and every word she says. And, truth be told, something about her ears, her tail, Ophelia finds both downright adorable.

“I like spending time with you, too,” Ophelia admits, her blush deepening. “Er, that is, Ophelia Dusk enjoys the company of Selkie, the Hunter of Crystals! And I would love to do this again, though the importance of these magical gems cannot be overlooked! Would you like to search once more on the morrow?”

“Hehe, you’re so much fun, Ophelia. I’d be thrilled to play again tomorrow!” Selkie says, just before they reach the castle, and separate, heading for their own quarters.

~X~

Later that night, Ophelia tosses and turns. The mage is having trouble sleeping, unable to calm down her tumultuous thoughts. Even taking hold of the crystal Selkie found for her earlier, which she claimed could calm the worst of nerves, does nothing to alleviate her worries. Ophelia’s room feels unbearably hot, in spite of the coolness of the night, and the mage doesn’t dare to admit what the cause might be.

Of course, she knows. It’s Selkie. The Kitsune was such a delight to be around, so very eager, so excited to be “playing” with Ophelia… even if she saw it all as a game, it was an interest the mage wasn’t particularly used to. Often, she and her father both were considered too eccentric, too over the top, and most would tune them out almost as soon as they started talking.

But with Selkie, there is no trace of that. It’s such a relief, but Ophelia worries she’s getting her hopes too high. After all, it was only one day! One afternoon, spent searching for crystals. If she isn’t careful, she’ll get too caught up in Selkie, and only get hurt when the Kitsune moves on to the next game. But, Gods, is it hard not to.

The more Ophelia dwells on it, the more she  _ knows _ she has a crush. But how much does Selkie like  _ her? _ How much of the fun they had was due to Ophelia herself, and how much was just the joy of living out a fantasy? Regardless, Ophelia’s heart is pounding. She keeps thinking of how excited Selkie was, how cute she was, and how much she wants to do more with her.

As she lets her mind wander, Ophelia’s thoughts take a new turn. She’s suddenly remembering the shape of Selkie’s legs… and how much she wished that she could reach out and pet the Kitsune, sometimes, when she found a particularly impressive gem. Really, any touch would suffice…

A dull heat begins to spread through her, starting between her legs, in her chest, and coursing through her body. Ophelia knows that she’s grown aroused. And she knows that thoughts of Selkie are the cause. But she can’t indulge herself like this! Selkie is hardly even her friend, and it would be betraying her trust to pleasure herself to the thought of the Kitsune! Even if her face  _ is _ adorable, and her legs so very shapely, likely from all that time spent playing. Ophelia closes her eyes, and wonders if Selkie would ever play with her, in a different way. If she would ever… tease Ophelia. Touch her. Press her finger against Ophelia’s panties, rubbing it into her folds, making the mage moan softly…

Ophelia’s eyes snap open. She isn’t sure when her hand drifted between her legs, or when she began doing exactly what she imagined Selkie doing, but it can’t continue! Ophelia Dusk is a Chosen Heroine, and would never fall prey to the desires of the flesh! She pulls her hand back, and rolls over, before groaning into her pillow.

It’s unbearable! How is she supposed to sleep like this!? Her body practically throbs with desire, only spurred on by her earlier efforts, as unintentional as they might have been. But, the mage stays face down, her hands clawing into the blankets around her. After a few moments, however, her resolve begins to fade. Slowly, so slowly, one of her hands unclenches, releasing the bunched up blankets. She slips it between her legs once more, hissing softly as she finally allows herself to relieve the tension she feels.

This time, she cuts right to the chase, guiding her fingers beneath her panties, and into the wet heat of her folds. She cries out softly, as she works her way inside, burying her face more deeply into her pillow as she pleasures herself. She lets herself think of Selkie once more, of the adorable Kitsune, and how wonderful her body is. How much she wants to  _ play _ with her, in a different way. To touch her, to feel her, and most of all to  _ be _ touched by her. Selkie is always so eager, so excited, that Ophelia is sure she would be an amazing partner… not that the mage would have anything to compare her to either way.

She wonders how different it would feel, if it were Selkie’s finger working into her, hooking within her cunt, making her feel so damn  _ good _ . Perhaps they could do more, perhaps Ophelia could pleasure Selkie as well. It would be a delight, seeing that face shift, as Selkie feels pleasure only a Chosen Heroine can provide… well, if the Chosen Heroine had any particular experience, at least. Perhaps she is woefully underprepared, but Ophelia allows herself some liberty in her fantasy.

With how hard she’s fallen for the Kitsune, it doesn’t take long for Ophelia to be nearly at her limit. She’s moved on from simply fingering herself, and is now practically grinding against her hand, trying to go deeper, faster, to pleasure herself that much harder. She  _ needs _ this, has to finish so she can sleep, but all she can think of is getting to see Selkie again tomorrow. Perhaps she’ll feel ashamed at what she’s doing then, but for now the pleasure is far too great to even consider stopping. Her moans begin coming more frequently, muffled by the pillow she’s buried her face in.

But still, she carries on, she gets closer, closer,  _ closer _ , until finally, she’s crying out the name of her would-be-lover, losing herself in the throes of her climax. For a few moments after she finishes, Ophelia feels her heart pounding in her chest, her breathing still rapid, shallow. The bliss she feels is incredible, greater than any time she’s pleasured herself in the past, and yet, it only leaves her wanting the real thing. The mage isn’t sure how she’s going to face Selkie, after fantasizing about her so intensely, but that worry does nothing to diminish her excitement. Finally, once she calms down, Ophelia drifts off to sleep, a smile on her face.


End file.
